Chinese Food
by ExPlOdInG dOnKeY cUrSe
Summary: The original idea that this story is Based off of was created by mcfuz. You should read his/her story, "Take Out", it is brilliant! Any way, this story is about Carter meeting Leo and Leo mistaking him for a demigods. And of course that results in a whole fiasco between the Greeks, Egyptians, and Romans! There will be Leo/Sadie [which I call Ladie]. Friendship Nico and Sadie.
1. You're Not Really My Type

**Yes, I know I have other stories to update….. But I'm really not feeling the creative juices for that right now….**

**All rights to the story idea that this story is based off of go to the amazing author ****mcfuz****. See ****mcfuz**** wrote this completely flipping awesome story call "Take Out", which you should ALL read, and that's where I got the idea for this story!**

**C R E**

** A T R**

I sighed and tapped my foot more rapidly as the line in front of me came to a complete stand still. Of course the rest of the trainees were all too lazy to go out and pick up their own Chinese food! I just barely resisted the urge to face palm as the Chinese man behind the counter threw his hands up in the air and yelled something in Chinese to the agitated customer eyeing his food sack suspiciously.

I rolled my eyes and began to study the others waiting in line ahead of me.

There was the over loaded mom wrangling in two toddlers and one teenage girl pawing at the screen of her iPhone. A man with a bowling ball sized potbelly shifted positions and let his eyes wander to the pretty woman in front of him. I shivered and shifted to look at the teen in front of me.

Every time he moved, his curly black hair moved with him. He was fidgeting a lot, an abnormal amount. I was about to look away when I saw a burst of orange flame flicker on his hand.

I froze and impulsively tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around, his brown eyes confused. "May I help you?"

"Uh, yeah…. You- you're on fire." I stated lamely pointing to his hand.

We both looked down but now the flame had disappeared and he looked back up. "Ah, yeah I get that a lot but you're not really my type…"

"No! You were literally on fire!"

"Look man, I really don't know what you're talking about, but I'm fine. See?" he waved his previously flaming hand in front of my face.

"I-"I was cut off by an angry Chinese man pointing at the boy in front of me and asking for his order. I looked around confused. The line seemed to have dispersed and the argument between the Chinese man and his customer broken up.

Fire boy left with three bags full of takeout giving me a wink and a flicker of fire before disappearing into the streets of Manhattan.

I left hurriedly myself with four bags of takeout wondering if I would be able to tail him and if I actually wanted to.

"Last time I go to Manhattan for Chinese food." I grumbled.

* * *

**L O**

** E**

The minute I knew I was out of sight of the Chinese restaurant I took off into a sprint. I veered off left and into a snack store. I shoved some money and the cashier, balancing my take out and wallet and still managing to scoop up a water bottle.

Who says men can't multi-task?

I disappeared into an alley and dumped my takeout bags on the ground and hastily made and iris message. The faces of every single one of the head counsels in Camp Half-blood, and our roman friends, sizzled into focus.

Annebeth was the first to notice me.

"Leo? What the hades?" Every head turned to face me as they all stopped what they were doing and gathered around our old beat up ping pong table.

"Guys, you'll never guess what just happened to me!"

"A girl finally agreed to go out with you?" Jason piped up sarcastically.

"I frowned, "no, -"

"Is this about our Chinese food?" asked Travis.

"No, no I've got that right here. I just-"

"Then what is it Leo?" asked piper.

"Well, "I snapped. "If you all would stop cutting me off I would explain what happened!"

They all quieted and I, finally, continued. "I think I just found a new demigod! And he was about 16 or 17!"

"What? How is that possible?"

"Monsters should have sniffed him out a long time ago!"

"He should've been claimed a long time ago!"

"Guys, there's more. I… I think he's a kid of one of the big three!"

Chaos. Complete and udder chaos erupted from my fellow demigods.

"I might have a brother… or another cousin?" Percy yelled.

"Uh, I was getting the Zeus/ Jupiter vibe from him…"

I guess the noise from the conference room grew so loud that Chiron finally had to poke his head in.

"What in the name of the gods is going on in here?" Every one began to explain at once until I interrupted.

"Guys, I need to go, so I will explain this all when I get back!" I swiped my hand through the iris message and began my journey back to camp HB.

* * *

**L O**

** E**

By the time I got home the takeout was stone cold and the fortune cookies were half crushed. But I didn't care. I threw it all on the table and began my explanation again for Chiron, and, surprisingly, Mr. D.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm positive. Annebeth, why don't you go get Malcolm. He can hack the security cameras at Ling Ming's Chinese Cuisine restaurant."

She nodded her head and dashed out of the room, so desperate for answers that she even took orders from me.

* * *

By the time Malcolm had hacked their security system and hooked up a projector to his lap top we had all taken seats around the ping pong table and had gossiped about literally every situation we could fathom for the sudden appearance of this new demigod. Malcolm searched through the security camera feeds and selected the right one.

On the tape I saw the mysterious boy tapping his foot, annoyed. I saw him glance around until he noticed the fire sparking on my hands.

"I was hungry okay…" I muttered in response to everyone's accusing looks.

I saw our conversation and then witnessed myself walk out dragging my takeout with me. the boy stepped up and Malcolm managed to enhance the sound and zoom in.

"Yeah, I've got an order under Kane, should say Carter Kane." The man handed him four bags of food and he walked quickly out the door disappearing in the opposite direction as me.

"Hm, it looks like he was headed towards Brooklyn. Don't we have some demigods that go to school there?" commented Katie of Demeter.

"Yeah," Piper confirmed. "Lacy and Drew go to this place called BAG Academy."

Everyone began discussing the situation at once. Chiron quieted everyone down and turned to Mr. D.

"There's no question that boy's a Demigod. We need to send someone after him immediately."

Mr. D nodded solemnly in agreement. "The little brat's going to get himself killed!"

"What? What do you mean? What's so dangerous about Brooklyn?" Frank asked, completely confused.

"Children, I need you to listen carefully. You have recently found out about the existence of each other. Greeks and Romans, living together yet completely separate. But yet there are many things you do not know. Other gods exist other than Romans and Greeks. The Egyptians are alive. they are a civilization more ancient than either Greeks or Romans. They are considered highly dangerous! Yet we do not know how powerful they are! If this unclaimed Demigod is found out by the Egyptians he will surely be captured, tortured, and killed for information he knows nothing of!"

No one said a word. We were all to shocked to even utter a peep.

Chiron continued, not fazed by our utter silence. "That's why were are sending The Seven, including Nico Di Angelo, out to Brooklyn to rescue this Demigod and bring him back to camp! It is also critical that if you find monsters that are not Roman or Greek, avoid them at all costs. And if you find that there are any siblings of Carter Kane, bring them as well."

"Oh, and Malcolm, I'll need you to do a search on Carter Kane and dig up any information you can in him, and do it quick. no go, all of you, and don't say **one** word to anyone that is not in this room!"


	2. Panda Killer!

**L O**

**E**

Everyone that had been elected to travel to Brooklyn were all crowded around Malcolm's laptop as he typed away on the keyboard.

"Can you type any faster?" Frank asked, bouncing with anticipation.

Malcolm didn't answer only rolled his eyes.

"Done." He finished and tons of windows popped up on his screen.

There was a birth certificate for Carter Julius Kane in LA and there were seemingly thousands of flight tickets booked to major cities around the room and tons of tickets to Egypt under Julius and Ruby Kane.

There was also a birth certificate for Sadie Ruby Kane. "So it looks like her does have a sister." Jason confirmed.

Percy and Annebeth exchanged glances as kindergarten and 8th grade graduation diplomas popped up. Suddenly a death certificate of Ruby Kane filled the screen.

"London, England," Nico muttered. "A…explosion, looks like the mortals claimed it was a terrorist attack."

"Yeah, but it was probably some weird monster thing…" Hazel trailed off. We all nodded in agreement.

We also found a court order for the guardianship of Sadie Kane from Julius Kane, her dad, to her grandparents, and there was also a form allowing for a few "visitation" days a year for Carter and Julius.

More recently we found a death certificate for Julius Kane, also in an explosion from a "terrorist attack".

"That's horrible!" Piper cried.

"So they're orphans?" Percy asked, seemingly surprised.

"It appears so." A voice said behind me.

We all whipped around to find Octavian standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and glaring at the screen. I'd entirely forgotten he was even in camp half blood.

"Panda killer." Percy nodded.

Octavian turned red, glaring at Percy but all the same walking over the the computer. "See if you can find any pictures of the two."

Malcolm turned around and shifted through the windows until he pulled up a picture of carter and a lighter skinned girl standing next to him with her elbow propped up on his shoulder.

"Carter and Sadie Kane. She just turned fifteen and soon he'll turn seventeen." Malcolm narrated.

We all stared hard at the two unclaimed demigods; Octavian seemed to peering especially hard at Sadie.

I looked closer to the girl, only noticing small resemblances between the two at first glance. But the closer I looked the more I noticed how they had the same glint in their eyes and similar smile (yet her's looked far more mischievous).

But they were very different as well. She had light tan skin, striking blue eyes, and Carmel colored hair. She was _very _pretty- even beautiful. I mentally slapped myself.

_Come on Leo, get it together. What are the odds that a pretty girl like her would find you- you of all people- even remotely attractive? Besides she's probably got tons of guys who are more than willing to go out with her. Hades, she's probably even got a boyfriend!_

I was snapped back into reality as Annebeth asked, "so who are they living with now?"

"Says here they were transferred to a man, their uncle, named Amos who owns a boarding school in Brooklyn. And they spend a lot of time with their godmother, Katherine Pawser.

Piper jumped forward and pointed at the bright screen, "she attends BAG Academy! That's where Lacy and Drew go!"

"We should tell them to go and talk to Chiron about anything… odd they've noticed about her." I suggested.

We all nodded and shifted through the rest of the information, but didn't delve into anything too private about the two.

"So," Jason started. "Whose kids do you guys think they are?"

"Well carter seems like a son of Ares, but Sadie seems more like a daughter of Aphrodite." Frank said.

"Well to me they both seem like children of Athena but they don't have the our trademark features." Annebeth commented.

"I think Sadie is a daughter of Hermes, or maybe Hecate!" Percy butted in and Jason and piper nodded.

I frowned, "I honestly have no idea, and they don't really seem to fit in to any cabin. But I still stick to what I said before. Carter is for sure a child of one of the big three. I know what I felt, he was _extremely_ powerful." I added. I looked around and saw Nico nodding in agreement.

"Well I for one, defiantly agree that they are not roman! I think the boy belongs to Athena and the girl belongs to Hades." Hazel reluctantly nodded in agreement.

We were all still deep in discussion when there was a knock on the door and Chiron popped his head in. "demigods, you must leave tomorrow morning. Be ready, and remember, not a word of this to anyone else!"

We all nodded in understanding. "Excellent. Now off to bed, all of you."

* * *

**S D E**

**A I**

I was lounging on the couch watching re-runs of NCIS and munching on a snickers bar that I'd swiped on my secret candy stash when my brother finally showed up with my Chinese food.

"Finally! I thought you'd never get back," I yelled thrusting my snickers bar into the air. "I had to stave of my hunger with candy. Now fork over my Chow Mei!"

The news of the arrival of food spread quickly through Brooklyn house. Just as carter was setting the take out bags down on the table a wave of trainees swamped the kitchen. Carter scooped up my Chow Mei and his Sichen Chicken and made his way over to me. I noticed the shaken look in his eyes as he neared. I worried me, honestly.

Without a word I switched off the tele and followed carter silently into the library, locking the doors behind me.

* * *

"Normally I would be telling this to you and Zia, but seeing as she's at the first Nome, I can't."

"Why not? couldn't you just-"

"No! I- I don't believe that to be safe. You never know who is listening…"

"Carter, what's going on? What did you see?"

"Well… I ended up in Manhattan. China Star was closed and I'd heard about this Chinese place in Manhattan, so I decided to go there. I know, I know, I never break the rules, and that was a pretty big one to choose to break but-"

"No, carter I'm actually quite impressed with you! Maybe we are related after all."

He frowned, "any way when I was waiting in line I noticed this boy infront of me-"

"Are you trying to tell me you're gay? Because if you are, I just want you to know I'm totally okay with it. I-"

He groaned, "Sadie would you just listen and stop goofing around for a minute?"

I rolled my eyes as he continued. "Well, I noticed a spark on his hand. I looked closer. He was on fire Sadie!" he whisper yelled the last part furiously.

I gasped, taken aback. "But the thing was he didn't resemble a magician in any way! You're going to think I'm weird for this, but, he didn't… smell like one." At my weird look he continued. "See, magicians smell like Egyptian substances and other things they use on a daily basis. He smelled… foreign."

He looked hard at me, as if expecting me to begin laughing at him, or possibly begin to mock him. But I just stared back at him.

"You know what this means?" I whispered.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"It all makes sense now," I muttered.

"What all makes sense?"

"Why Amos always forbid us from going to Manhattan. The accidental mentions of non- Egyptian gods." I smirked.

Carter's eyes brightened in understanding. "Hermes," he muttered. "He- he's a Greek god! He must have been a Greek!"


	3. Chapter 3

PEOPLE OF FANFICTION:

This is an author's note and I am very sorry. No, this story is not being discontinued/ put up for adoption! School's just taking a lot out of me but updates are coming soon, I PROMISE!

This author's note is being posted to express a very serious concern on the Fanfiction site!

One of my very close friends who writes for the Gallagher girls archive received a terrible 2 PARAGRAPH review on one of her stories from an anonymous viewer. In the review this person continued to repeatedly bash her story and literally pick apart every detail of the story.

She still has the email she received when this person posted the review but the actual full review was deleted. {In the full review though the reviewer also proceeded to call her numerous very rude and hurtful names [including cuss words].}

Soon after this incident she received an email from the actual site of fan fiction site. The email said that it was not possible for a story to have so many guest reviews. So apparently she was under suspicion of logging out of her account and reviewing her own stories so that she could have more reviews!

So, I just wanted to get this story out there, and if you took the time to read this, thank you SO much! I just think that people should know that even on a terrific site like fanfiction there are still really rude people and bad things can still happen! So please take this as a warning to all of the authors out there! I sincerely hope this has not/ will not happen to anyone else out there!

Thanks again to all of my followers/ reviews/ people are for some reason still reading my random and unreliably updated stories! You all mean the world to me!


	4. Chapter 4

2ndAN :

So I figured out that it wasn't the fan fiction site that told my friend that it wasn't possible for her to have so many guest reviewers but the same anonymous review!

I misunderstood! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! But it's still really terrible, so watch out there are bad people out there…..


End file.
